1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a free-hand towel to be worn over the forearm and hand of the user without constricting the hand which it covers and without the necessity of the hand clutching the towel to control its movement.
2. Prior Art
The most similar article of which applicant is aware is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,422, issued Aug. 10, 1943, for an Arm Protector or the Like. While this article is somewhat similar to the article of the present invention in appearance, it is not intended to be used for a purpose similar to the purpose for which the free-hand towel of this invention was designed and would not be effective for such purpose.